Tell Me How Bad (Do You Want It?)
by BlessingNinjaPirate
Summary: After weeks of explicit encounters between opposing forces, guilt and sanity begin to rear their ugly heads. Tony begins to doubt his less-than-innocent escapades with a certain God of Mischief. It's a good thing that Loki is stubborn and can't take a hint.


_It took me a while to get some traction going on this story, as I started writing it out before Christmas, but here is the finished product, and I do hope that you enjoy it. ^_^_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Avengers, nor anything affiliated with them. I just own this idea which is making me no money, so please do refrain from suing me._

_**Warning: **__Man smut and all of that lemony goodness._

_This is dedicated to my friend Yobi-Yo because she encourages my perverted brain, and she deserves it after enduring countless of hours of listening to me ramble on and on about my current favourite paring: Frost X Iron. Love you, sweetheart._

* * *

_**»◦◊◦«**_

_**Tell Me How Bad (Do You Want It?)...**_

_**»◦◊◦«**_

* * *

Tony Stark was a lot of things. Rich, egotistical, narcissistic, daring, self-destructive, and to those who knew him past his surface persona, he was also generous to a fault, brilliant, witty, and caring. Indeed, Tony Stark was a lot of things; however, many would agree that the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist was not one to conform to the demands of authority, regardless of how rational they may be. Consequences be damned. If Iron Man wanted something, he would damn well take it.

Recently though, Tony has begun to question the dynamics of his secret relationship with Loki – the still very active and extremely mischievous super villain. The extraterrestrial being worked against them with every fibre of his being, and it tore at Tony's heart to fight against the man he had gotten so affixed to.

"_Sir, Miss Potts is currently making her way towards the lab." _J.A.R.V.I.S.' posh and disembodied voice cut through his thoughts like one of Loki's sharp blades through butter. Or more accurately, like Loki's sharp tongue through Tony's defences and into his soul. The genius sighed in exasperation. He couldn't understand how his brain kept bringing everything full circle, and right back to The Trickster God. Running a hand through his dishevelled hair, he keyed the door to his lab closed.

"Tell her I'll be ready in fifteen minutes, Jarv," He muttered as he entered his elevator. "I need to look irresistible and what not."

The light-hearted tone fell flat.

"_Very well, sir."_

Making three-fourths of the wall from reinforced glass had definitely been a stroke of designing genius, the billionaire thought as he gazed upon the flickering lights of New York. He smiled insouciantly as the view beneath his feet grew more abstract and beautiful as he continued on his ascend. So far removed from everyone else, it was easy to lose himself to thoughts of pale skin and soft lips. If one thing had come from Loki's invasion, besides the very awesome copulation he seemed to be having with the God, it was the fact that he had gotten the chance to redesign the entire tower to his liking. No external input to tarnish his vision. One-hundred percent credit went to him this time.

Reaching his lavishly decorated room, Tony took off his greasy Def Leppard tee, throwing it towards a corner, to be later forgotten. He made quick work of removing his other articles of clothing before moseying into his even more luxurious bathroom.

Catching his reflection in the crystalline surface of the mirror, the billionaire stared at the sight before him, focussing primarily on the bite-marks and hickeys adorning his jaw and neck.

Nearly jumping out of his skin, the engineer glared bloody murder into the face of his intruder.

"Don't fucking scare me like that," He sneered as he clutched at his rapidly beating chest, pretty sure that he had just shaved three years of off his life's expectancy. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

Tony had to hand it to the guy. After months of teleportations and other magic-y ways of transportation, it always – without fail – surprised him when Loki paid him a visit.

Ignoring the murderous look that the super hero was giving him, the image in the reflection began to bleed into reality; two dimensional features materialising into a three-dimensional Loki. Famous smirk in place, he trailed long and pale digits across the marks that Tony had been examining before his heart practically leapt into his mouth. A smug expression settled on his features as he inspected each marred spot individually.

"You mortals are so weak and fragile," he cooed mockingly. "You bruise so easily."

"You know, you really should dial it down with these uninvited visits, as well as your repetitively prosaic insults." The genius paused to pin the sorcerer with a _look. _Not the 'why-are-we-still-clothed' look, but the one he used to give him when Loki had first unsuccessfully tried to kill him. It was defensive, and almost resigned.

"I'll have you know that 'mortals', although I prefer the term _humans_, aren't all as fragile and weak as you make us out to be." He scoffed in disdain and just stared at Loki, unimpressed scowl firmly in place.

Loki finally picked up on the change in the billionaire's demeanour. There was a sense of apprehension lurking within those brown pools that hadn't been there before. It might have been the lack of lips prying his open, but this wasn't at all how their usual meetings commenced. Tony seemed almost fatalistic. He took a step away from the genius and really looked at him.

From the angry grimace twisting the engineer's features, Loki deduced that damage control was apparently in order; though, what he had done to wrong the human eluded him. Surely it wasn't his insults. Anthony was not that sensitive, and the God had received no such stare for doing much worse.

"You know that I meant no offence, Anthony. It's simply that I'm a God, and to me, mortals are-"

Tony cut him off. "I'm mortal"

"True, but you are exceptionally special." The genius made an unimpressed sound. It wasn't his most attractive, what with a scrunched nose and snorting noises. Of course he was vaguely flattered, but his internal struggle was making him snappier than usual. Besides, he wasn't drunk enough to throw caution to the wind. Not at this moment anyway.

"I must be _special,_" He muttered, self-depreciating smile in place. "I don't see any other sane person fraternising with a being with a God complex to rival my own… said being also having recently unsuccessfully tried to subjugate his entire race." He was rambling, but he had no way to stop the verbal diarrhoea from spilling forth from his lips. "Some, naturally not all, I mean have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately," He saw the irony as Loki had appeared within the mirror only minutes ago now, but he said nothing of the sorts. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Basically, most people would take such an attack very personally." Tony ran grease stained hands through his hair once more, huffing out a suffering breath of air as he went on, much quieter this time, "I should be one of them."

"I _am _a God." Loki looked abashed with the fact that he even had to point out such common knowledge. "It's only natural that I regard Midgardians to be beneath me."

"That's not the point Silver-tongue," Tony snapped. "I'm saying that I should not be doing what we've been doing for the past," He paused for a moment, seeming distracted. He seemed to be mulling over something curious, eyes growing wide as the seconds ticked on. He regained his composure before he continued, "eight fucking months."

Jesus Christ, eight months. He almost gave himself a heart palpitation at the revelation.

The genius sighed, met the God of mischief's gaze, and held it. Some unidentifiable emotion flashed within the depths of Loki's irises, darkening them, before disappearing altogether, and leaving dulled moss green in their wake.

The Áss took one more step away from his friend? Lover? Enemy? At this point in time, he couldn't even put a name to describe his dysfunctional relationship with Tony, which was if they still even had one. His eyes hardened at the thought. His mental barriers were up before he could consciously do so. When you've spent as long a time defending yourself from the cruelty of the world as Loki had, your body tends to function of its own volition to protect itself.

His voice was eerily flat when he next spoke.

"You regret us." It wasn't a question, but Loki waited for confirmation as he chanced a glance at the indecisive genius. The words were whispered so quietly, his tone barely above a whisper, but the pain behind those dulling orbs of green perfection was loud and clear if anyone chose to look for it. Tony did, and he almost flinched away at the knowledge that he had caused such a sombre expression to appear on the otherwise indifferent visage.

He contemplated his response for several terse moments before reaching an acceptable answer. Honestly though, he shouldn't have been as surprised as he was. He had managed to stay loyal to Loki for eight months, and they weren't even exclusive. The same couldn't even be said of Pepper. Perfect Pepper who had selflessly offered all that she had to offer, and for what? For Tony to bow out as soon as the going got tough.

"No, I don't." It was a simple enough answer, and as honest as he was willing to give.

The Trickster God released a long-suffering breath that he'd been subconsciously holding, but he was by no means relaxed.

"But…" Life had dealt Loki what could only be described as a 'shitty hand'. He knew that when he was complimented, there was always a '_but'. But _Thor's a mightier warrior. _But _you can never be King. _But _you are and always will be a monster. It was sad how he has come to expect and accept that there would always be a 'But'. That he would never be enough.

"But," The fact that he was right did nothing to soften the blow to his chest. "You're supposed to be the enemy." At least that excuse was new.

"When had that knowledge ever stopped you from claiming me before?" Loki snapped back, anger bubbling just beneath the surface, waiting to spill with righteously contemptuous words if Tony continued to push him away.

"The lines aren't supposed to blur like this. I was good and you were bad, but then you told me things and we are so alike that the lines separating us began to blur. And then I had hoped that you'd stay good, convince Fury that you could be trusted, but it's never really that easy is it, Loki? Every time I give you an out, you always throw it back in my face." He breathed slowly to calm himself. He could hear his voice shaking with frustration. The God couldn't understand what it did to his already fragile psyche lying to his team. He had only just began to feel like one of them, and if they found out what he had been doing behind their backs, Tony doubted that he would have their loyalty and respect the way he did now.

"You have to understand, Loki. I can't keep lying to everyone. Your brother keeps throwing me these knowing glances. It's almost like he can smell your magic on me, or something." the genius sighed with exasperation, running his hand through already dishevelled hair, a habit that he'd never been able to rid himself of; a tell-tale sign to his internal struggles.

The Demi-God tensed at the mention of his brother, but that was to be expected, so Tony soldiered on. Some demons weren't supposed to be released, the same way that some skeletons were supposed to remain in the closet. The subject of Thor was one can of worms Tony wasn't prepared to open quite yet. If ever.

"If the team finds out, I don't think they'll want me anymore. I already don't deserve them, but I'm doing my best to make it work."

"I would not be enough to replace the hole that they would leave should they choose to abandon you?"

"It's more complicated than that, Loki. The team and I, we've been through so much together. They're a part of my life now. Fuck, they even live in my mansion. But more than the team, there is _Pepper_!" Her name came out more like a shriek than anything else as reality smacked him in the face. It was always so easy to lose track with Loki Loki Loki constantly consuming his every thought. Goddammit!

"Shit! Pepper." He scrambled around the bathroom frantically, "Pepper, who is waiting for me downstairs." He needed to do something, anything, but stare at the lean God in front of him. He looked so damn defeated. All Tony wanted to do was kiss him all over, reassure him that he had not given up on him, that he could change if only he tried. He would fuck him slowly just to show him how much he meant to him. Tony groaned at his own inappropriate thoughts. No! Pepper. He couldn't succumb to temptation. He had a future with Pepper, if only he put the effort into it. Pepper. Not Loki. Commitment - it really should not be such a daunting thought.

Now there was the irony. Loyalty came surprisingly easy when he was being faithful to Loki, but that wasn't the point. Loki was – is the enemy, and would always remain so. Tony struggled with that knowledge, and fought himself to remember it. It would never work. He groaned again.

"You have to leave, Loki. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to," Tony gestured wildly with his hands, "All of this."

Loki flinched almost visible, and the genius tried not to cringe outwardly in response. This was good. Drive him away. He could see Loki slipping behind his shell with each breath, and yet his mouth kept moving, sprouting words that he didn't mean. "It was never going to work between us." It'll be easier to move on if he never had to face the God again.

"I don't want to see your face again, or so help me God I'll have Hulk use you as a fly-swatter."

Tony's words were contradicting his thoughts. He wanted to tell Loki to stay, tell him how much his absence affected him. How much he missed him when he was up to shenanigans elsewhere Tony would never be able to reach.

Despite seeming to know everything there was about the billionaire, Loki could not read minds.

The raven-haired God let out a bitter laugh, his features contorting into a grimace before smoothing out into the perfect portrait of nonchalance.

"Very well, Anthony. I shall take my leave."

Before the playboy could respond, the Áss flickered out of existence, leaving the golden remnant of a Loki shaped outline, before that too dissolved into thin air.

The billionaire scrubbed his face with greasy hands, frustration threatening to make him scream. Tony jumped into the shower for the quickest wash he could recall ever having.

And if there were tears trailing down his cheeks, only to be lapped up a moment later by scalding water, then no one ever had to know.

**»◦◊◦«**

Pepper sat on one of the black leather sofas, her face set with grim determination. The resident genius scowled at nothing in particular. He knew _that_ look, and he also knew that it promised emotionally draining talks that Tony didn't have the will to deal with right now.

He made a beeline for the bar, and poured himself a generous amount of scotch. He downed half of the glass and set it back down.

"Hey Pep…"

He trailed off as she fixed him with one of her bone-chilling glares. The very one that would have lesser men cowering in fear. Tony has been on the receiving end of that stare more often than not, so he met her icy-blue glare head on, narrowing his eyes enough to make her uncomfortable, until she dropped her own gaze.

Her hands fisted into her skirt, her knees shaking as she raised her head to meet his eyes once more. She didn't look angry anymore; just defeated.

Tony deflated.

He could deal with an angry Pepper. Anger was good because he could calm her down easy enough with presents and other superficial items. He deserved anger, but this. This filled him with guilt; guilt which began to eat at him from the inside. It twisted his gut, almost making bile rise into his mouth. Not being one foreign to a state of nausea, he swallowed it down, and forced his mechanical heart to stop aching.

Tony knew what she was going to say before the words even slipped her lips.

"I can't do this anymore, Tony." And there is was. People didn't call him a genius for nothing. He might not understand his fellow man the same way he understood machines and circuitry, but he knew Pepper; knew her almost as well as she knew herself.

"You're putting your life in danger every time you're with _him,_" She spat out the word as if it were taboo; something foul and completely unpleasant. And of course Pepper would know about his scandalous activities with their favourite God of Mischief.

"I can't keep watching you risk your life by being around such a mercurial personality. It's killing me, Tony." The genius panicked at her words, heart wrenching as he moved towards the love seat. He didn't want to lose Pepper. He was selfish, and he'd never denied it. He even had t-shirts made, but that was hardly the issue right now. He pulled her closer, breathing her in as she clung to him, desperation seeping out of her pores, trying to encourage him to see reason.

"He'd never hurt me, Pep. I told you."

"Tony," she nearly shrieked. "He threw you out of a god-damn window."

"That was before."

"He broke your rib two months ago." She returned flatly.

The genius couldn't help it. He laughed as he thought about that particular night. Loki had been especially rough with him. Pepper would not appreciate the humour though, so he refrained for telling her.

"That was different." A fond smile passed his lips. It vanished immediately as Pepper made to get up. They'd had this conversation before, but Pepper usually just sighed and told him to do whatever he wanted. She was serious this time.

Tony scooted closer.

"Pep, Virginia, please don't leave me." He breathed, voice aching with sincerity. "You're all I have."

She shook her head, smiling, despite the tears streaking down her flawless face.

"I used to be, Tony, but not anymore. You have Colonel Rhodes, Happy, The Avengers, and even that vile creature you're so entranced by." She took a moment to collect herself. Pepper rubbed at her temples in a vain attempt to cure the migraine she seemed to get every time she talked to her boss.

"You're all I have, and when this all goes south, and believe me when I say that it will, Tony, you'll be detained, imprisoned. They might even _execute _you for treason." Her voice raised an octave as she spoke the words, as if speaking them would make them reality. "I know that I'm being selfish, but I can't be here to witness you fall from grace."

Tears were falling freely from her red and swollen eyes. Her best friend and former lover cupped her cheeks, and stared into those glistening cobalt pools filled with devotion and loyalty.

Overcome with emotions Tony couldn't even begin to describe, he kissed her forehead and inhaled her scent – some perfume that he had gotten her for her birthday last year. Well, technically, she had gotten it for herself, but it was his money, so it still counted dammit.

And suddenly the thought of losing her seemed more terrifying that anything else.

"I've ended it, Pep. I swear I have, and if he ever comes back, I'll tell the others. I'll do it, as long as you promise not to leave."

She smiled sadly at him.

"You can't, Tony, and you know that better than I do. You'll go back to him, and If not for the thrill and excitement, then you'll go back because there'll be no one else. You are falling in love with him and you don't even know it."

She made to leave, but strong hands held her wrist in a painfully pleading grip. Ignoring the pang in his heart that materialised with her words, Tony asked what seemed to be the only logical question, not realising that it was the beginning of his undoing.

"What about the company, Pep?" She smiled weakly at him, slender hands coming up to dry her eyes. She'd lost him. He couldn't even deny her claims. In that moment, Virginia Potts knew that she was doing the right thing; if not for Tony, then for herself.

Regaining a fraction of her former composure, she pulled her free hand over his, and loosened the firm grip he had on her. Stroking his cheek, she smiled once more; this one more genuine than the tight and polite upturn of lips she had been giving him for the past few months.

"I'll continue to run the company, Tony, just…just not from New York."

He looked hopeful, and she almost felt bad for being responsible from wiping the look from his face. His CEO plunged on, undeterred, "Or Malibu. I'll go to Paris, Rome, or maybe London. I've always said that I would love to live in Europe, and there's no better time than the present."

She leaned down, and brushed her petal soft lips against his left cheek.

"Europe sounds great actually, Pep, we could both use a –"

She cut him off, "I'll have important documents delivered should I need your signature."

Tony looked lost.

"Take care of yourself, Mr Stark."

He almost flinched. He'd lost not only Loki (presumably, as they hadn't exactly left things on a pleasant note), but now he had also lost Pepper. Son-of-a-bitch, it hurt. Pepper. Loki. Despite the fresh pain from her parting words, everything seemed to come back to the thought and mind consuming Áss.

With a final reassuring squeeze, Pepper left the suite, and walked out of his life; her expensive heels clicking the beat to his breaking heart.

The billionaire sat on the chair for an indeterminable amount of time, staring at the elevator that had long since taken the one constant in his life. There was only one thing to cure the ache.

Tony needed a drink, and lots of it.

Unbeknownst to the mortals, Loki watched the entire scene from the window, once again thanking his magical abilities. His invisibility was quickly becoming his favourite gift. It was almost as convenient as teleporting.

He watched the mortal after his own heart grab two tumblers of whiskey and a bottle of rum, without bothering to pick up the glass he had previously been drinking from. Eyes silently trailed the engineer as he returned to the sofa, and began to drown away the loneliness creeping into his bones.

Despite wanting with every fibre of his being to comfort the broken man of iron, Loki teleported away, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

Anthony was falling in love with him. His task was therefore very simple.

Operation Stark-Seduction was in motion.

Loki would leave him begging for more.

◦**»◦◊◦«◦**

And so it began.

Tony couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, images – sensual images – of himself and Loki in provocative situations would flood his dreams. His team grew worried at the sight of the bags underneath his usually sparkling browns.

"Stark, have you been eating at all?" Rogers would often ask, before everyone would pipe in with their two cents.

"I know you think that you're a robot, Tony, but you require more than two hours of sleep." Bruce had said after his third collapse. It was extremely convenient having a Doctor readily available whenever his body shut down.

Natasha would just pin him with a scrutinising look, as if she knew everything that was going on in his head. Ha, if only, but then again knowing her, she probably did. She'd also gotten closer to Pepper, so there was a possibility. Still, why hadn't she run back to Fury like a good little spy and spilled the beans? Tony could only speculate because when it came to the Russian, he never had all the variables. She would just stare at him for minutes on end, before Barton would creep up behind her from whatever corner he had been nesting, giving Tony a once over and muttering into the coffee he would've no doubt stolen from Black Widow, "You look like shit, Stark. Get some sleep."

Despite their lousy ways of showing it, Tony could tell that they were worried, and unwilling to deal with their scrutinising looks longer than was necessary, he'd left the mansion and flown back to Stark Tower. Tony sighed. It was nice to know that other people worried about him, but his self-loathing told him that their concerns were misplaced. He doubted that Steve Rogers or Bruce Banner would bring him sandwiches if they knew the extracurricular activities he'd been participating in. Well, the what wasn't really the issue right now, but the who clearly was.

He flopped heavily into the chair he'd shared with Pepper weeks ago now. Even when he used to work tirelessly down in his lab, he'd never worked himself into such a state. Weariness clung to him like a second skin. He looked like death, if death were incredibly handsome, but pale, tired, and hungry looking. Okay, so he didn't look as dashing and heart-breaking as was customary of him, but Tony prided himself on his substantially above-average appearance, and sickly or not, the billionaire looked good.

Unfortunately for him, his good looks were only skin deep.

His heart? It ached for Loki. He groaned at the friction of his semi-permanent hard-on rubbing against his jeans. Well, something missed the Trickster God. He hadn't realised that he had grown so attached, so emotionally invested in the God of Mischief.

Little did Tony know that his thoughts weren't really his own. Loki enjoyed playing inception with the genius' mind. He planted the images, nurtured them with Tony's own needs, and watched them fester within the engineer's mind. The man seemed to limp with a permanent erection. It was surprising that no one had called him on it yet. If Tony wanted to be stubborn, then Loki would play along. He was a villain, and no one expected him to play nice or by the rules, so why should he?

◦**»◦◊◦«◦**

It had been eight weeks, six days, and nine hours since he'd seen Loki if J.A.R.V.I.S. could be trusted and Tony felt worn; almost like he'd been wrung out and left to dry. The billionaire fell into his Egyptian-woven sheets, sinking into their extremely soft and welcoming embrace. He sighed in despair, closed his eyes, and waited for the onslaught of images that were sure to follow

Nothing happened.

What the hell?

He had become so used to the mental assault that their absence was unnerving to him, made him suspicious, and dare he say left him wanting. He pried his eyes open just to make sure that they had in fact been closed. They had, and still, nothing. Wait? Why was he so disappointed? Shouldn't he be pleased? He could think about Pepper now. Sweet, and beautiful Pepper who would come back to him if she knew that he hadn't been in contact with an infuriatingly thought-consuming God in weeks.

Only, it wasn't really that easy. With Tony Stark, nothing ever was. He ached for friendly banter, sweet caresses, sensual touches, and breathy moans. To sum up, Tony yearned for Loki. He blinked at the realisation. When the heck had that happened?

_You're falling in love with him, and you don't even know it._

Pepper's words echoed in his head, and he sprung out of bed, previous exhaustion all but forgotten.

"Jarv? Dear, the lights." The lights flicked into existence, dimmed, so as not to exacerbate its creator's unrelenting migraine.

"Did we complete the magic scanner that I was working on a few weeks back, the one to track Doom?" He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes, and put on sweatpants. He stared at his forgotten shirt on the floor and decided against it. Making a beeline for his private kitchen and brewing himself a steaming cup of coffee, the engineer stepped into his elevator and waited for it to take him down to his lab. No buttons required. J.A.R.V.I.S. was just that efficient.

_"The scanner was completed, sir, but it has yet to be tested."_

The genius stroked his goatee contemplatively.

"Hm. Yeah, okay. Were we able to separate the magic signatures to distinguish which one belonged to Loki?"

The A.I. responded in the negative. The genius groaned as he stepped in front of his holographic screens.

"We have a long night ahead of us then, Jarv. I need to find myself an AWOL God of Mischief."

_"I'll keep the coffee fresh, sir."_

"If only you had a body, Jay, apple of my eye."

_"That makes one of us, sir."_

The genius smirked at his creation's snarky attitude. It felt good to banter with his A.I. once more. Scratch that. It was good to feel like himself once more; to have purpose. He had wasted far too many precious weeks at the bottom of a bottle, mulling over Pepper's exit when he wasn't busy obsessing over Loki's naked form and sudden villain-y inactivity.

What corner of the universe had the manipulative bastard crept into? Hopefully he was still on Earth; otherwise his search may prove to be very futile.

Tony shook the thought away. For a pessimist, he was being incredibly optimistic and it made him eager to fall back into routine.

"I love you just the way you are, Jarv."

_"Duly noted, sir."_

Tony worked tireless into the wee hours of the morning. He had no idea when he had dozed off until his mind was suddenly assaulted once more with dreams of Loki.

It was different this time. He didn't fight them, didn't scowl and trash in his dreams. Instead, he welcomed them, and surrendered to the pleasure wracking throughout his entire body, sending cooling waves crashing onto the shores of perpetual arousal that had settled around him. God, he'd missed Loki, even if it was only in his dreams.

Tony moaned in his sleep as pale hands cupped him through his trousers and loosened the rope around his too-sensitive waist. He could feel skilled and slender fingers working up and down his shaft while a slick tongue licked a trail up his neck, occasionally halting to leave possessive marks under his chin. He gasped, and relished in the chuckle the other made in response. His hands made their way into raven locks, gripping, and pulling on the strands in order to ground himself.

God, he had missed this.

The tongue left his neck, and he would've whined in protest had that same tongue not plunged into his mouth. The organ prodded his lips open, exploring, licking, caressing. It took him slamming into the wall to even realise that he'd been moving. Another hand trailed towards his back, dipping low into his trousers to cup a soft butt-cheek. He moaned into the kiss, gasping as those fingers grew more insistent with their stroking. He threw his head back, arching his back off the wall as a finger prodded at his entrance, not quite entering, just teasing.

"Look at me, Anthony."

His eyes slid open, eyelashes fluttering to reveal lustful brown, blackened with unrestrained need. He stared into licentious green eyes which sparkled with the obvious mischief Tony was used to, and what the genius was convinced could only be devotion. He used to see that look in Pepper's eyes once upon a time, so he recognised it. It felt deeper somehow, like it was penetrating his soul. Maybe this was what those Disney movies tried to convince you love looked like.

It took the genius longer than he would be proud to admit that those eyes looked far too real, that this entire situation felt far too real to be just another dream. That at some point, dream and fantasy had seemingly melted into one.

Before he could pull away in order to make sense of what was happening, Loki pushed flush against him, stealing the other's words with his mouth. He sucked on Tony's bottom lip, nipping and biting the tender skin before his pink organ would lick the abused flesh apologetically. He repeated the process until the need to breathe became overwhelming to the human.

Tony had planned to question the God, demand to know where he'd been scheming for the past weeks, why he hadn't even bothered to grace him with his presence. Seriously, he had a lot of questions for Loki, but seeing those kiss swollen lips, and glinting eyes, his thoughts screeched to a halt.

Tony dived in for another kiss, eager to have Loki back in his arms again.

All too soon though, those lips became phantom as the Áss stepped away from him, triumphant grin lighting up his features as mischief sparkled just beneath his captivating emerald pools.

The amused chuckle that followed went straight to Tony's cock.

"_Loki._" The billionaire would later deny that he was caught whining.

"You denied me, Anthony."

The God was still smirking, which made another shamefully pleading sound spill out of the genius' mouth.

"I'm sorry, Loki. I'll make it up to you." Tony tried to recapture the sorcerer's lips, growing frustrated with each failed attempt as the God kept evading him; teleporting here and there around his spacious lab.

"Oh, you will, Anthony, but not until I've had my fun."

Before Tony could mull over what that meant, as his definition of fun differed drastically from that of Loki's, the God was back in front of him, prying his lips open with a slick tongue.

The kiss left him breathless and aching for a lot more, but once again, Loki pulled away from him.

"Until next time, Mr Stark."

Just like that, he fizzled out of the room.

It wasn't fair. His name sounded so adulterated coming from those kiss swollen lips. He took a second to mull on the contrary ways the words were received when they were spoken by Loki in comparison to when they had been uttered by Pepper. There was no doubt in his mind which the engineer preferred.

The billionaire groaned out loud, member straining uncomfortably against his sweats. At least he wasn't in jeans. He stared wistfully at his phallus, willing his erection away so he could brood over the God's sudden and very inconvenient disappearance.

No such luck, and Tony was forced to reacquaint himself with old friends.

"Hey there, lefty, righty, it's been a while."

The sounds of pleasure coming from the billionaire's room were enough to make the walls shudder. Definitely a genius move leaving the mansion in favour of the isolation the tower had to offer. He'd still definitely have to talk to the team, but for now, he had more demanding matters to attend to.

As Tony lay in bed thinking about the brief encounter with the God, everything clicked - Loki's game plan: the explicit dreams, his reappearance, and abrupt disappearance. Everything. Tony acquiesced his defeat. He was going to be on the recipient end of sexual frustration until Loki decided to forgive him, and legend had thought him that the Áss was not the forgiving type.

If the Trickster God kept this up, his balls would be bluer than Loki's skin in Jötunn form.

_Fuck_.

◦**»◦◊◦«◦**

Another two weeks passed. Tony had to wait two whole weeks until Loki decided that he had suffered enough. He had literally been forced to relocate to Malibu to avoid the Avengers seeing him with his perpetual raging hard-on. Loki was not making this easy. Magic was cheating, but it wasn't like Tony had expected him to play fair; however, just because he understood the God's willingness to torture him didn't mean that he had to like it.

At the rate he was beating off his penis, he was surprised that the abused organ hadn't failed him and fallen off, or that he hadn't gone blind (The genius recalled fond memories of his mother walking in on him pleasuring himself at least thrice a day when he had unlocked the gateway to his sexuality). He had humoured her back then, and cut back on his 'Alone Time' hours. Too much masturbation had never hurt anyone. He wasn't looking forward to testing that theory though, as he was positive that he hadn't been quite this hands-y with himself since his college days at MIT. He also wasn't seventeen anymore, so that certainly did not bode well for him.

Loki smirked from his perch on the stone balcony, black feathers gleaming with the reflection of the star-speckled night's sky. Tony gave a small start as the huge raven flew in front of him, blocking his serene view of the ocean, and cawing sinisterly. He groaned, perhaps louder than was necessary when the wings began receding into a more humanoid looking back.

Loki.

Tony had a bone to pick with the God of Mischief. His mind reeled with the sheer amount of expletives he was armed with, ready to shoot at the Trickster God at a moment's notice.

A side-long glance, and a very suggestive smirk later, the genius lost track of all the witty insults his mind had been equipped with, and he was left gaping like a fish; mouth opening, and closing comically.

"Do be a dear, and stop staring, Anthony." Loki – no longer in bird form – purred, hopping down from his perch, his mile-long legs sliding over the balcony and onto the stone floor. The smirk was still firmly in place as he glided, yes, literally glided over to his unfortunate body of desire. "Didn't your mother teach you that it is rude to stare?"

"She also made it a rule not to talk to strangers, especially those with homicidal tendencies, and look where that got me." Tony was surprised that his brain hadn't short circuited yet. He was sure that the God would be the death of him someday.

_Really._

Why did he have to wear that? The bastard was definitely playing dirty. Why would he dress like that if he wasn't going to let Tony bend him over and fuck him senseless, and vice versa? The outfit couldn't possibly be comfortable. How was he even breathing in there?

Tony was torn between feeling extremely aroused, and worrying whether Loki's limbs were receiving a sufficient supply of oxygen. What did God's even breathe in? For all he knew, Loki was living of off the methane gasses in the atmosphere. He might have to do a little experiment on the…

… Seriously, was he grinding thin air? Okay, he was definitely turned on now.

"Oh, my sweet little Anthony, you'll learn that I'm not very good at following rules. I prefer to manipulate them." Loki purred as he stalked his way closer to the suddenly paralysed genius, feline grace controlling his every movement. He made Natasha Romanov look like… Thor when he tried to figure out the workings of Tony's kitchen appliances. He felt sultry soft lips by his ear.

They successfully snapped him from his reverie once more.

"Hey, just because I'm shorter than you, Thor, Steve, Clint… Okay, just because I'm generally the shortest individual in the room does not make me little." Tony Stark did not have height _issues_. He was just explaining to the God that not everyone had his impressive height. "Most would say that I'm actually of average height."

He glanced up at the fallen prince, breath catching with the way Loki's amused smirk lightened his features. Tony's hands moved forwards without his consent, knotting into Loki's inky hair. He tried to pull the God into a kiss, sneering when the latter moved away from him.

"Oh, you are impressive, Anthony; virtually a giant."

His smirk was more mocking than amused now, the bastard. Still, he gave the brunette a small kiss to placate him.

The genius scowled. He wanted more than a simple touch of lips.

"Well, next time, you might try to omit the sarcasm from your tone. It's hard translating the obvious truth in your words with all the exaggerated eye-rolling you were doing just now."

"I did no such thing." The God was the poster boy for innocence.

"Don't the Gods have some rule against lying?" Tony shot back.

"Rules don't apply, Mr Stark, not when it comes to you and I."

Tony conceded to the truth in his words. Why had he wanted to end things with Loki again? When had Tony Stark, the man who exuded a general aura of "_Fuck you, I do what I want"_ began to care about the opinions of a covert government organization like S.H.I.E.L.D. An Organization that would virtually be non-existent without his funding and tech. Sure, S.H.I.E.L.D. had influence, but Tony would love to see how far that would get them after they lost Iron Man, but most importantly him and his fat checking accounts. Fuck them; he would deal with the organization after he'd gotten Loki out of those sinfully tight leather pants.

Without giving the Trickster the chance to sidestep him, Tony lunged for him once more. He tore with unrestrained savagery at the obnoxiously tight dress shirt that prevented him from running his tongue across the pale expanse of skin hidden underneath. Loki caught off guard, fell in a dignified heap, lap full with a sexually deprived billionaire. Tony already aching with need ground his hips into Loki's hardening member. He gasped with pleasure because Loki wasn't pushing him away.

He moaned when strong arms encircled his waist, drawing him flush against the toned chest of Loki. Teeth nipped at his collarbone, and trailed butterfly kisses up to his jaw. Tony found it ridiculously sexy how the trickster God wasn't deterred by his goatee, but if anything, seemed rather fascinated with it.

Hungry lips connected with Loki's once more, as fingers drifted from around his neck to rest on his chest. Tony clawed the material off, knowing that he'd probably have to buy Loki a new one. Their lips remained connected for as long as it took Loki to magic Tony's shirt away. They drew away from each other with a gasp, breath mingling as Tony explored the skin exposed to him. True to his thoughts, he trailed a salivating tongue across Loki's chest, stopping when hungry lips connected with a perked nipple. He drew the nub into his mouth, biting, licking, and sucking. He did everything he knew from experience drove the God towards insanity.

"You taste fucking fantastic." His voice was husky, several octaves lower as his stomach churned with suppressed want.

Loki groaned, and the sound was beautiful. Tony ground his hips into the ones beneath his just to elicit another sinful baritone from the Áss.

God, Loki was perfect.

"Do you mind if we don't move to the room right now?" Tony panted out, "We'll have plenty of time for that later. I need you inside me right now."

"When I'm with you, any place automatically becomes a possibility." Tony grinned at the response. It was nice to know that Loki was as impatient as he was. It did marvellous things to the genius' ego to know that he was wanted by a God.

Tony's grin faltered as he felt his arms being restrained by imaginary forces. He was suddenly pushed backwards, head and back colliding with the stone balcony.

"What the fuck, Loki?"

"Ah ah ah, Anthony. You forget your previous insolence."

The brunette groaned because _shit. _He had completely forgotten why he was sexually frustrated in the first place.

Tony sighed in defeat as he felt the magic wrap around him, spreading his legs whoreishly, and pinning his hands above his head. Another snap of the God's fingers, and there was a distinct lack of denim protecting the engineer's rear from the coldness of the floor.

"I'll let you participate and enjoy the pleasure I can give you whenever I feel like you have deserved it." Loki stated as he stripped himself of his ridiculously fitted trousers. Tony hadn't realised that he man wasn't wearing shoes until he stepped out of the leather garment. And oh fuck, he went commando.

The genius sighed with resignation. He conceded to defeat and just watched Loki.

Bad fucking idea, Tony.

Loki sat with a sense of dignity no one in their nude had the right to possess. Green locked with brown, and Tony's cock twitched with anticipation. He mewled as he struggled against the invisible bonds, needing with every fibre of his being to touch himself.

The Áss fixed his piercing gaze on tortured browns, smirking lecherously as he noticed the glitch in Tony's breath. Loki smirked and offered the other a sultry wink. The genius was almost ready and the God would be more than willing to give him everything he wanted, indulge in every fantasy the human's brilliant mind could conjure.

"Look at me, Anthony."

The genius gulped and did as he was told.

Loki dragged a pale hand over an equally pale torso, stroking his skin sensually. He was giving the billionaire a show he would not soon forget, and if he could help it, one that would have him begging by the end of it.

Smirking devilishly, his fingers rubbed over his left nipple. Loki gasped delightfully as he let the sensations of his hand become him. He fingered the puckered nubs, eyes continuously watching Tony. Of course the genius wasn't staring at his eyes any more, but on pale pink buds tempting him to hell in all of their perky glory.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck," He groaned, and fought against his restraints once more. His cock was leaking with an impressive amount of pre-cum, and no matter which way he jerked and turned; he couldn't get any damn friction to push him of off the edge.

Oh, Loki was an evil bastard.

Growing tired with the nipple play, Loki snaked his other hand down his lithe abs, and further down still until he reached the base of his cock. He continued to watch Tony, smirk only growing as the genius' breath faltered.

"Keep breathing, sweetheart; it would not suffice if you suffocated before we reached the main act."

Dazed and confused, Tony nodded, and sucked in a few shuddering gasps of air. It was really difficult focussing his mind with Loki's impressive phallus mocking him in its perfection. How he wanted his lips around that reddened head.

Loki gripped his member, biting his bottom lip as the sensations short-circuited his brain, sparks of magic seemingly erupting from the pores on his body. He glowed with an ethereal hue of gold and green, and Tony kicked himself mentally for ever having denied such a being the chance to fuck him senseless. To love him.

Gods, Loki's moan did unspeakable things to Tony's insides. The God stroked himself languidly, like he had all the time in the world. He arched his back sensually, allowing the billionaire to catch glimpses of a chiselled chest and a thoroughly engorged manhood.

Tony whimpered. He literally _whimpered_ at another failed attempt at gripping his cock. Why wouldn't Loki let him touch himself?

That's right. Fucking _revenge_.

"Loki, _please_." Tony didn't care that he was begging. Show him anyone who could restrain themselves when a tall, lean, and handsome God was basically bringing themselves to completion in front of them. No one, that's who. He felt rather than saw more magic surround the spacious balcony. He arched a brow questioningly, eyes growing wide as two other Lokis materialised from seemingly thin air. Fucking magic.

What could he possibly need three Loki's for?

Tony didn't have to wonder long, because clone Loki conjured up some lube and started preparing himself, while the real Loki laughed at the billionaire's expression. It had been a risky move on his part because not many people in Asgard had appreciated his magical prowess, but oh Gods did it pay off now.

The real Loki continued to stroke himself lazily while his two clones went at it, rutting against each other before one finally plunged into the tight heat of the other.

The billionaire thought to himself that he really should go and book a visit with that shrink Pepper had tried forcing him to see because he shouldn't find it so unbearably arousing watching his boyfriend fuck himself. And those fucking sublime sounds. Loki was moaning for more, yet simultaneously grunting and smirking. It was an overload on his visual stimuli, and Tony took to pleading once more.

"Please, Loki. Please, baby. I'll do anything you want." He hoped that the desperation he was feeling internally was reflected on his face because he was convinced that he was going to explode soon if Loki didn't let him touch something.

"_Anything_," He repeated for good measure.

"And what about S.H.I.E.L.D., The Avengers, and your precious Pepper?" Despite wanting Tony as much as the other wanted him, Loki was not about to settle as runner-up to anyone or thing in Tony's life. He'd spent his entire life being placed second to Thor's might, and he refused to lose to some petty humans.

"I'll work something out, Loki. Just please."

"How do you plan to convince them that I bear them no ill intent as long as they do not give us – you trouble?" He amended because truly, he could not give a damn what S.H.I.E.L.D. thought about his involvement with their precious Iron Man, but he did not want to ruin Tony's life because he wanted to be selfish. Despite his unsavoury methods of showing it, he cared very deeply for the self-destructive mortal. Still, he did not want to go into this only for Tony to run off with that miserable quim.

"I'll deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. and your brother. I don't care if they kick me out of the Team," Tony started, but was cut off.

"Yes you do."

"You caught me. I do, but I also know that those guys will let me explain before they let Clint shoot me in the ass with a bunch of explosive arrows. They are reasonable people." Tony felt bad that he could've ever doubted his team. They would definitely work through this. And with their backing, S.H.I.E.L.D. would fall in line.

Loki snorted disbelievingly.

"Please, Loki, I don't want to lose you. Pep will come around. I can make this all work. Just please, Loki. I'm _begging_ you."

Loki was sure that he would need more convincing, but for now, Tony's submissiveness was very satisfactory.

With another wave of his fingers, Tony's hands dropped towards the floor, and immediately went to grip his achingly throbbing member. He gathered his energy to get to his knees and let out a deep moan as he finally made contact and created the oh so delicious friction he'd so desperately sought after. Loki watched amused as he jerked his poor organ fitfully, thrusting erratically into his hands, eyes slipping closed and mouth open with ragged breathing.

"Anthony, enough." Tony's hands immediately stilled. "Come here."

Nodding furiously, he crawled on all fours towards Loki, eyes flicking between the God and the two clones still grinding furiously against each other.

"Suck."

Tony loved an authoritative Loki. No one could command him the way Loki did. Maybe Fury should have taken tips from the Trickster God, but Tony didn't exactly see Fury asking him to bend over and take it like a man… Oh God, he did not need such thoughts assaulting his mind. Not when he had Loki spreading his legs so invitingly for him.

He gripped the hardened flesh in callused hands, mouth devouring the organ, and humming appreciatively in response to the God's surprised moan.

He deep throated Loki with skill that he hadn't utilised since his experimental years after college. Being a wanton slut definitely had its advantages.

"Oh Gods," Loki moaned at a particularly hard suck. His mind was reeling, and his head was spinning as his hands tangled themselves into short brown strands. He thrust his hips upwards, a satisfactory grin creeping into his lips as Tony's choking sounds made their way into his ear. Just because he'd decided to finally indulge the man didn't mean that he wasn't going to make him suffer a tad more than usual.

The billionaire continued to choke on the organ stabbing the back of his throat. He pushed against Loki's hips with strength that could never rival the God's. Instead his second hand slipped between the Trickster's parted legs to cup his bull sacks, feeling them flood with the God's bodily fluids.

In one sharp movement, Loki snapped his hips forwards, body jerking as he emptied his seeds into the billionaire's mouth. He hummed appreciatively as Tony sucked him dry, and let him ride out his orgasm into his warm cavern. Licking his lips teasingly, the genius grinned up at him, breath still coming out in raspy coughs.

Loki conceded to the knowledge that Tony was a perfect specimen of human sexuality personified.

"Wow," Tony breathed, coughed, once Loki slipped out of his mouth. He tried to say more, really, he did. Words and letters seemed disconnected in his mind, and it took him a few minutes to even remember his own name.

Hopefully, Loki's erratic thrusting hadn't prodded his brain into stupidity. Now, that would suck.

Rubbing excess dribble from his chin, he attempted speech again. "I've wanted to do that for so long," Tony finally exclaimed as soon as he had gotten his breathing under control, and his mind to start forming coherent thought and sentences once more. He kissed the God then, allowing Loki to taste himself on his tongue as he pushed the slick organ into the other's mouth. They remapped each other's cavern like it was the first time, probing with curious tongues and gnashing teeth. They didn't need to fight for dominance. Loki won every time, but there were those rare moments where he relinquished his power to the human.

This was not to be one of them.

In a heartbeat, Tony was back on his hands and knees, watching the other Lokis saunter towards him. He squeaked in delighted surprise when he felt slick fingers prodding at his entrance without warning.

"You want me." He couldn't help the little taunt. His arousal grew with Loki's impatience.

"Shut up," was the God's grunted response. It only made the genius' grin wider.

"Oh, you missed me, too." Emotions that he hadn't even realised that he was capable of feeling flooded his chest at the God's inability to deny his claims.

And just because Tony has never been able to resist taunting a man (or a God in this case), he shouts, "HA! I knew it!"

This just makes the God groan from amused exasperation, and deciding that Tony must be ready if he's still capable of running his mouth, thrusts fluidly into him.

That successfully shut the insufferable man up. Loki had the upper hand here. He wasn't going to lose that just because the human wanted to boast. Right he may be, but Loki didn't want to hear it right now.

Tony gasped as he felt Loki's girth widen the walls of his rectum. Tears sprang to his eyes, but he shook them off in favour of anticipating the pleasure that was sure to follow such precise penetration. Okay, so maybe angering a spiteful God wasn't his best course of action, but damn, Tony had been punished in far worse ways for being a mouthy brat. He rocked his hips to Loki's steady rhythm, savouring the contended groans that rained on him from behind.

"Fuck, god dammit, Loki, more." They had all night to take it slow, but Tony's been aching for it for weeks, and Loki's little show just now had done nothing except to get him riled up.

"You talk too much."

That was all the warning he got before Loki number two was thrusting into his mouth. By God, the billionaire was convinced that he had died and gone to heaven, if there even was such a place.

And just when he thought the sensations couldn't get any better, the third Loki crawled under him and slipped his mouth around Tony's forgotten, but still throbbing member. He gripped the base and licked the pre-cum dribbling down the slit. The genius whimpered tentatively, voice growing louder at the triple assault his body was all too glad to rock its way through.

"Oh Gods, to have missed this mortal flesh." Loki was long gone to the world, balls deep inside the mortal, and yet not entirely enough. He wanted Tony inside him. Wanted the human to know that he was ready for the taken, if he only so chose.

"Anthony, fuck me."

Blinding whiteness clouded Tony's vision as his orgasm snuck up on him, a tidal wave pooling at the edges of his mind, before slamming against him with fierce and chaotic passion. The third Loki felt the genius' phallus jerk in his mouth before hot seeds shot into the back of his throat. He continued sucking until Tony rode himself to completion. He would've screamed had his mouth not been occupied with a more favourable task. From the trembling of his limbs, Loki could tell that he was far from sated, and so he commanded the genius to work double time to bring the other Loki to completion.

Not for the first time, Tony thanked his extensive fortune, glad that he could build his mansion isolated from every other billionaire with a dream home. He didn't want to think about the ramifications of someone seeing him being fucked senseless by a triplet, doggy-style, on his balcony no less. The press would have a fucking field day, and Pepper might actually castrate him this time. He didn't worry much though because the average bystander would not know who Loki was, because seriously, how many people had taken the time to gawk at the God while he was still into the whole _"Kneel, mortal scum"_ mentality.

Seriously, how had all of this escaped his mind when he was telling Loki, "No"?

And soon enough, he felt the tell-tale signs of a building orgasm as Loki's thrusts turned more frantic. By the end of this, Tony didn't think that he would be able to walk or talk for a few weeks. Who was he to complain though? Certainly, no one else would, so hey, let Loki fuck his throat senseless if he so pleased.

The God finally emptied himself into the billionaire's awaiting orifice, groaning softly as he was milked dry by an eagerly and overworked mouth. Tony swirled his tongue around the head a few more times until the limp cock easily slid from between his lips.

The billionaire wished that he could see Loki's face behind him, and with nothing now restraining him from speaking, he voiced his thoughts, "I want to see you while I fuck you, Loki."

The words came out more like raspy pants, but Loki understood them all the same.

None too gently, he slid out of the genius and pushed him onto the hard concrete floor, dispelling the two other Loki's as he did so. In the blink of an eye, he was straddling the brunette's hips; inching himself down onto Tony's newly formed hard-on. Loki scoffed at the concern that flashed beneath sensual browns. He wasn't a vulnerable, porcelain human, he would survive with unnecessary preparation.

Both genius and God shared a collective gasp as Loki impaled himself, grinding left and right, back and forth.

"Oh, God," They breathed simultaneously.

Snapped out of the sudden change in position, Tony braced himself on his elbows and held pale hips in a bruising grip. He angled himself this way and that, searching for that one spot that would have Loki whimpering and begging for more.

With all the times they'd done this, it didn't take the genius all that long to find Loki's sweet bundle of nerves, and the pleasured cry he got was more rewarding than any tangible riches he'd ever justifiable or otherwise bestowed upon himself.

Loki's eyes were snapped shut as the genius relentlessly stabbed into him, causing sweat to break out all over his skin. Tony had to bite his lip to prevent himself from saying something poetic like how divinely celestial Loki appeared in the moonlight and other sappy shit like that.

The truth was, he really did look every bit as deific as legends suggested. His tight Godly frame contracted and relaxed as Tony plunged into Loki's eager body, and the former almost came a second time when he chanced looking downwards in order to watch his hard and throbbing member disappear into that tight and delicious heat.

"Gods, Loki, you don't know what you do to me." Tony rasped out, losing his rhythm as his baser instincts took over and he fucked the God above him with abandon.

Loki leaned forward then, back arching as his lips met Tony's in a bruising kiss.

"Nor you me, Anthony Stark." Loki breathed back against his lips.

It might have been the way Loki said his name, or the way the God was constantly clenching around him, or really a number of other things Loki was doing to his insides, but Tony felt his own body tense as his second wave of pleasure shot out of him in pearly ribbons of white.

He didn't want this to end. Never wanted this to end, and so he continued to thrust into Loki through his powerful orgasm.

Tony gripped Loki's hardened member between their bodies, pumping it in time with his relentless heartbeat. The God made a chocked sound as his body shuddered involuntarily.

Not long after, as he continued to ride out his orgasm into that slick heat, Loki clenched around him like a vice, body trembling as he reached his own peak, his climax crashing through him like a tidal wave. The creamy substance pooled around his head, dripping sensually before the full load fired onto his stomach, the force so powerful that stray cum landed on the genius' hair.

The God collapsed forward. Mindful of Tony's fragility, he balanced himself on one arm before lazily rolling onto his side next to the man that he was more than a little infatuated with.

Tony also rolled to his side and for several terse moments, while they both caught their breaths, the two stared at each other with indiscernibly longing looks.

"I missed you, Loki," The genius said again. This time softer than before, as his hand came to brush stray strands of onyx away from Loki's cheek in a surprisingly intimate gesture as far as the genius was concerned. He kept the back of his hand against Loki's sharp features, stroking the deceivingly soft skin with knuckled fingers. The God leaned into the touch, face leaning closer until they were a hair's width apart, foreheads touching.

"I missed you, too, Anthony." They kissed again then, languid, passionately, as if they had all the time in the world which Loki did of course, but pondering on Tony's mortality would only serve to dampen the mood. He had just claimed the mortal for now; he would work on the forever part later.

"So," The former playboy began, waiting until he had the God of Mischief's undivided attention. "Bedroom?" Tony muttered into Loki's neck, biting the flesh as if he hadn't just fucked the man on his balcony. The genius easily accepted the knowledge that he would never have enough of Loki and would always want more.

The God chuckled at the human's eagerness, arms snaking around a narrow waist as he did his thing and magic-ed them into the house.

"I want you," Loki stated into the darkness of the night, his hands running up and down Tony's sides as the genius straddled his hips once more.

"I need you to show me how badly you want me, Anthony."

"Gladly."

* * *

_I relished in the writing process for this. There might be errors that I have overlooked as I'm obviously prone to writer's bias, so please do feel free to point them out. ^_^_

_I hope that you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have taken delight from typing it._

_And as always, let me know if you ever want me to write you a story. I do stories outside of the Avengers fandom, so a pm would suffice if you have a favourite pairing and scenario that you would like me to write about. ^_^_

_Loki says, "You were made to __**review!**__"_

_Love and cookies,_

_Ninja~Pirate_


End file.
